


Happiness In Slavery

by elynne



Series: Dark Knight of the New Empire [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Gratutiously Evil, Imperials, Mind Games, Other, Sith Empire, Sithi, Slavery, dark side, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynne/pseuds/elynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vette makes a courageous request of her Sith Warrior master. Philosophy ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness In Slavery

"So..."

Kiranna turned to stare at the blue Twi'lek woman, one eyebrow very slightly raised in her otherwise expressionless face. Even the flickering lights of the dancing holograms in the seedy cantina could not animate the bony protrusions on her bright red face. Vette took a deep, shaky breath.

"I thought, since I was so helpful back on Korriban, with unlocking the tomb, that you might want to, you know, since we're here on Dromund Kaas, and I'm obviously helpful and not going to escape, you could maybe, take this collar off me?" The words tumbled out in a hopeful, nervous flood that trailed off to a nervous trickle at the end.

The Sith warrior blinked once, slowly, inspecting her slave. Vette did her best to meet Kiranna's unnerving yellow eyes and still her own trembling, but when her master and tormenter suddenly smiled, she couldn't suppress an instinctive flinch.

"I must commend you on your bravery, Vette." There seemed to be genuine warmth in the Sith's voice, and the Twi'lek began to feel stirrings of hope that her request might actually be granted. "It must have taken great courage to ask that of me, courage that you have demonstrated many times, not least in daring to continue to speak your mind to me."

Kiranna reached out and rested her fingers on Vette's slave collar. Swallowing, she managed not to twitch away as the Sith warrior began speaking again.

"It takes courage to make one's way in the Empire." Piercing yellow eyes searched her face as Vette found herself nodding, unsure if she was agreeing with what Kiranna was saying of her own free will or if the Sith was using some Force power to compel her. For the moment at least, Vette would agree with pretty much anything that would improve her chances of getting the hated collar off.

"Courage, power, strength of will," Kiranna continued. "Many things are required to survive and thrive in this hostile galaxy. Every day is a struggle, a test, and if one falters for even a moment, there are a legion of enemies forever watching and waiting to strike. Even for a Sith warrior like myself, as powerful as I am. It is the way of all life, the way of the universe--struggle, dominate, and control, or be utterly crushed."

Vette was still nodding, now certain that it was due entirely to Kiranna's Force suggestion, as she had no idea what the Sith was talking about. She was locked into that burning stare, feeling the words creep into her mind.

"I can never be relieved of this burden." Kiranna's voice had dropped to a murmur that Vette strained to hear over the cantina chatter. "I am allowed no rest, no reprieve, so long as I live. This is what it means to be a true citizen of the glorious Empire, in these dangerous and unsettled times. But you, dear Vette... you have been spared this obligation. You are truly free."

The words were not accompanied by the click of a catch releasing. Instead, Kiranna's hand dropped back down to her side. Vette's eyes widened, but she felt herself continuing to nod helplessly.

"You are absolved of the trials I face, the decisions I must make. You need do nothing but what I direct, worry for nothing beyond fulfilling my commands. I am the kindest, most merciful of masters--I provide you with shelter and protection, observe and understand your strengths and limitations, and I do not assign you duties that are beyond your capacities. In fact, I encourage you to pursue your own interests, do I not?"

"But..." Vette choked, feeling the dark tendrils of Kiranna's Force powers cutting off her ability to object, along with most of her ability to breathe.

"Shh, don't speak." The Sith's expression was unmistakeably amused. "Take some time to think over what I've said, and you'll find that I'm correct, as always. I hope that you will come to appreciate the service I do for you by lifting the yoke of freedom from your shoulders."

Shaking her head as her eyes blurred with tears, Vette could only force quiet whimpering sounds through the power of the Sith's invisible grip on her throat. She pried feebly at the collar, then collapsed gasping to the floor as the crushing pressure was removed. Panting for air, Vette looked up, wobbling on her knees on the sticky cantina floor. "I... hate you," she rasped.

"You should also appreciate the gift of hatred," Kiranna replied. "Use it to make yourself stronger." The Sith held up the shock collar controller, making sure that Vette saw her finger on the power switch, and smirked as she pressed it. "Or choke on it in helpless misery. It's your choice, slave."

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy playing a Sith Warrior. There may be more stories about Kiranna and/or Vette as I continue through SW:TOR.


End file.
